The Legend of Korra: Avatar State Part 3
by Speedy08
Summary: Korra continues to recover and competes in the ProBending championship.


The Avatar State Part 3

* * *

><p>Okay so here's part 3, remember to leave feedback please!<p>

* * *

><p>Korra woke up to the darkness of night. She moved her heard to look around the room. Mako was sitting down on a chair next to her, still holding her hand but was fast asleep. She couldn't see Bolin but knew he was somewhere near because she could hear his voice and laughter along with the laughter of Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.<p>

"How are you feeling Korra?" asked Tenzin, he was in the base of her bed crossed legged. It looked like he had been meditating.

"Tired" she said. She was tired; it looked like she hadn't slept through the night after all. At least she didn't have nightmares.

"Hmm" Tenzin said thoughtfully, while standing up. "Korra do you know how long you have been asleep for?" he asked.

Korra frowned then said "a couple of hours?" The last thing she remembered was night and she woke up to night again, so it must of being just a few hours, she thought

"You have been sleeping for the past two days" Tenzin said calmly.

Korra's eyes widened. "Two days? Two days? I couldn't have slept that long? I mean, I…I…" she yelled as she sat up. Bad move, the entire room started to spin, she felt the familiar weakness returning to her, but before she could fall back Mako held her and sat her up in the bed.

"Careful, Korra, you haven't eaten anything in a couple of days, you're body is still weak and recovering from the fever you had" Mako scowled.

"Ugh" she groaned, touching her head. It was as if there was a drum inside her head pounding away. She couldn't believe she had slept for so long. And the worst part was that she was still sleepy.

"He's right Korra, you are still weak, you need to rest" Tenzin said placing his hand on Korra's shoulder, just as Avatar Aang had. She sighed and thought it would be best to just say "yes" and save herself the lecture.

"Fine" she finally said, it's not like she had anywhere to run to, Mako and Bolin where already there and she doubted they would be willing to take her anywhere in the state she was in.

"Hey Korra!" yelled Bolin from the door, with a grin in his face.

"What is it Bolin" she said trying her best not to move too quickly and avoid the dizziness.

"Guess who I have right here with me? Someone who has been dying to see you" Bolin said, trying to hide something behind him.

"Who?" asked Korra, now curious to see who it was.

A moment later, her big polarbear dog Naga entered the room and placed her paws on the bed licking Korra's face completely. Korra laughed and cried a little, she had missed Naga so much. She was her best friend; Naga had always stood by her side and never left her, though when she caught the fever they had to send her away because of her difficulty breathing. There were too many people in the room, and she needed her space, the doctor had said.

"Hey girl, how you been I've missed you" Korra said, while rubbing Naga's ears. To this Naga responded with another lick to the face, she missed her too.

"I'm going to freshen up" Mako said, and as he walked out the door, he looked at Korra one last time before leaving.

"He stayed by your side the whole time" Tenzin said as he sat in the chair Mako had been sitting at.

"I guess he kept his promise" Korra said. She was glad he did, and that she wasn't having nightmares no more. At least for the past two nights. "Tenzin, I'm sorry for nearly killing you" she said in a soft tone and looked away from him. She patted Naga some more bracing herself for his answer.

"Korra, you don't need to be, you weren't in control. I shouldn't have pushed you so far, knowing you weren't yourself" he said.

"Truce?" Korra said looking at Tenzin.

Tenzin smiled and replied "Truce".

Tenzin got up and moved towards the door when Mako walked in. "Come Naga" he said, and the big polarbear dog followed him out, but looked at Korra before leaving the room.

"It's ok Naga. I'll be ok, go with Tenzin", she said watching Naga come back for one last lick, and then ran out the door. Korra laughed.

"How you feeling?" Mako asked, sitting by Korra.

"I've been worse" she said as she made herself comfortable, and it wasn't a complete lie, she had felt ten times worse two nights before.

Mako scoffed. "Trying to play brave are you?

"It's not that, I am feeling better" she said. The room wasn't spinning anymore.

Mako just shook his head. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Korra thought about it for a minute, she really wasn't all that hungry. "No".

"Korra you need to eat something or you'll never get better" he said.

"I'll be fine. I'm just sleepy" she said. And that wasn't a lie either, she was really tired and her muscles hurt, probably because of all the shivering.

"Korra, about two nights ago…" Mako started, looking away from Korra. Oh boy, she thought. She knew exactly what was coming.

"What is it?"

"I hope you didn't take it the wrong way, I mean, you're my friend, and I care for you but…" he trailed off.

"But not that way" she finished. "I know Mako, don't worry about it, I didn't. I appreciate everything you did for me, I know…we are…just friends" she babbled. She felt numb. She thought maybe things had changed between them, but it looks like they were back to square 1.

"I'm sorry Korra" he said. "I wish it could work out but it can't, I mean you're the Avatar, and I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm a nobody Korra. I came from the streets, you deserve much more than that. You are destined for greatness, and me, I'll never be anyone, even if we did win the tournament" he said softly.

"Don't say that Mako. You're not a nobody, you will become someone important after you win the tournament. You know I don't care about that. I came from the Southern Water Tribe. If I weren't the Avatar I would just be a normal water tribe girl"

Mako chuckled. "I don't know about normal".

Korra laughed too. He was right. She would be far from normal even if she weren't the Avatar.

"But Korra I…" he continued.

Korra held up her hand. "It's ok Mako, I respect your decision".

Mako nodded. Then they stood in silence. Korra was tired and she began to close her eyes. After all it was night, and there was nothing better she was allowed to do than sleep and eat, and since the latter didn't really seem like an option, she went with the first.

"Korra?" Mako whispered.

"Hmm?" said already half asleep.

"Sleep well" he said.

"Uhu" she replied and then she drifted off.

* * *

><p>*A week later*<p>

"So here we are folks in the final round of the championship! And WOW, has this been the most exciting game of the entire tournament! Just two teams left! The Boar-Q-Pines and the Fire Ferrets have been giving it their best! But the question is folks: will their best be enough?"

"Come on guys, we can do this" Mako said. Korra and Bolin both nodded.

"Just one more round and we win this!" Korra said. They had been doing really good, they just had to focus their attacks more and there was no doubt they would win.

"Round Three!" the referee cried. And both teams took their positions.

"And here we go folks! The last round! Who will win? The Boar-Q-Pines we last year's champions and they are her to defend their title! And the Fire Ferrets, they came out of the nowhere! But they have made it this far! Now they have the Avatar in their team and she has taken them a long way ever since she joined! Let's get back to the game!"

Bolin and Mako went against the earthbender and waterbender of the opposite team, while Korra took on the firebender.

"Come on AVATAR" he taunted. "Is that the best you got?"

Korra was frustrated. She couldn't land a water whip on him. He was moving too fast, but so was she. He couldn't land anything on her either. Then suddenly she stopped and held her ground, he didn't lose a moment and threw a fire ball at her and it hit her in the chest.

"Ugh" she cried as she was swung back to the zone 2. "YEAH!" the firebender cried.

"WOW that was a direct hit! Will the Avatar recover from this?"

"Korra?" Mako and Bolin cried, but then they saw what she did. She took the hit on purpose to distract the firebender. She got up quickly and threw a large water whip at him and knocked him off the arena.

"I can't believe it folks! The avatar endured the hit and successfully knocked out the Boar-Q-Pine's player out of the ring! This is amazing! Never seen such a clever offense! But it is still anyone's game as two of the Boar-Q-Pines hold their ground!"

"Are you alright Korra?" Mako asked.

"Of course she's alright Mako, she just knocked that guy off the ring" Bolin said.

"I'm fine" Korra replied. That had hurt, but it didn't mean she was giving up; they had a match to win.

"Here come the Fire Ferrets! Mako and Korra weave and duck and BAMN! They have knocked the waterbender off the ring! Now there is only one more Boar-Q-Pine! Has this match reached its end?

Just then the earthbender knocked Mako and Bolin out to Zone 3.

"WOW! The brothers have been knocked to Zone 3! Will Korra be able to hold her ground in Zone two? Looks like this isn't over yet folks!"

Korra was dodging the earthbender's attacks. She used her airbending technique to do this and it was working very well but she was exhausted and so were her teammates. The earthbender must have been too but the guy was huge, he could still endure more. Then she had an idea. There was no way she could take him down on her own, not while using one element anyway. Plus she had just recovered from some toxic gas Amon had exposed her to; she wasn't 100% healthy yet.

"Mako, Bolin, NOW!" she yelled. On cue Mako and Bolin launched back to back attacks to the last Boar-Q-Pine player, once he was in Zone 3, Korra jumped up and gave him a water kick that knocked him off the platform. It was over.

"WHAT A KNOCKOUT! THIS IS FANTASTIC, UNBELIEVABLE! THE FIRE FERRETS WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIP! THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS, THE FIRE FERRETS WIN!"

The crowd stood up and went wild. Korra, Mako and Bolin gathered in the middle of the ring and high fived each other. Bolin hugged Mako and then Korra. Mako stared at Korra for a minute and then hugged her as well.

"We did it, you guys! We did it!" Korra chanted. She was so excited! She never thought she'd make it this far in the season, considering she was a rookie.

"We couldn't have done it without you Korra" Bolin said smiling. Mako nodded.

"My brother is right Korra. We couldn't have made it this far without you" he said.

"Thanks for giving the chance to be in your team" Korra said smiling as well. She was so happy that she couldn't keep from jumping up and down. They waived at the crowd and bowed.

Tenzin came up to the platform and Korra ran to him. He looked serious, but then said "Well done Korra, I am very proud of you, your airbending skills seem to be getting better in the ring". Korra beamed at this. Then she went and hugged him. Tenzin stood there for a moment and then hugged her as well. He followed the Fire Ferrets to the end of the ring, where the judges were going to present them with their medals. But then the lights went out.

"Who turned off the lights?" Bolin asked confused. He had never seen that before.

"The Era of Bending is over" said a loud booming dark voice. "The revolution has BEGUN!"

And then the lights went on again. There were equalists everywhere. People began to yell. They tried to leave the stadium but they were blocked by the equalists. "NO ONE IS LEAVING. There is one last show and EVERYONE and going to STAY to WATCH it" said Lieutenant taking out his electrified kali sticks and pointed them towards Tenzin.

"So, we meet again, _Avatar_" said Amon.

Mako stood in front of Korra and Bolin in a protective stance.

"You're not going to touch Korra or my brother!" he snarled ready to attack. Korra and Bolin got in a fighting stance as well, waiting for his attack.

"We shall see" said Amon.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
